Scribe0magic's Crystal Sanctum
by scribe0magic
Summary: Ever wonder how my various characters might interact with me or each other? Well now you can find out what that might be like. This is also where you possibly get some insight in what my plans are for my current and future stories. So feel free to check out my little home away from home
1. Chapter 1

**Scribe0magic's Crystal Sanctum**

 **What in Blue Blazes is Going On!**

In an unknown location between the realms of the multiverse is a large floating crystal structure that radiates a more power than most beings that exist within the multiverse have ever felt and is the home to one of the many beings that work to keep the multiverse in check

But that isn't quite important at the moment as a massive fight is happening in the courtyard that surrounds the smaller top half of the structure. Who is the fight about and who is it between, well lets find out

Surrounding a single young dark haired man who was wearing a blue battle kimono and sweatpants were a batch of various people who looked like they came from completely different worlds who were attacking the young man with everything they had

However the man was able to block or counter almost every attack with a very wide range of different ways while also being able to strike out at anyone who got to close. As for those few attacks that managed to get threw the man's natural guard was blocked by a magical barrier that would spring forth every time and negate/block the attack

The battle raged on for a few more minutes before the young man suddenly built up a massive amount of power and cried out "Dance of the Elements!" before moving at much faster speeds and began taking down all but one of his attackers with his nearly overwhelming onslaught

That wasn't to say the last attacker was having an easy time defending himself from the attack due to just how much power was being brought down upon him

After a minute of this the young man began to tire out, but before he stopped he sent forth a massive blast of elemental energy at his last remaining attacker and sending him flying back a good twenty feet

The young man fell to one knee taking deep breaths before collecting himself and taking a deep breath that rejuvenated some of his strength and released the rest of his adrenaline

"Well I think that is enough for today, what do you think?" asked the young man with a tired grin

"Scribe0magic, even when we work together we still can't beat you. It's so frustrating!" complained a blonde man that had whisker like markings on his cheeks along with nine blond fox tails and a set of blonde fox ears atop his head that appeared to be about the same age as the young man that he was fighting against

"Naruto, you almost did" corrected Scribe0magic with a frown "You all forced me to use up nearly all of my energy to win, don't forget using multiple types of energy in quick succession like I did in our fight takes a large toll on my massive reserves. Not to mention the physical strain I had to endure as well"

"He is correct young man, despite him being far more powerful than we are, he doesn't have the same training we have and doesn't have the stamina most of us have" added a older man that was dressed in long robes

"Master Sensei is right Naruto, unlike the majority of you I'm not able to endure very long engagements" agreed Scribe0magic "Then again most fights I end up in don't require my stamina or much physical exertion, but those that do I tend to try to end as quickly as possible because I can't last long in a physical engagement"

"But you lasted like ten minutes against all of us" noted Guardian Ash

"Yeah barely" replied Scribe0magic "It's why I resorted to using the dance, which by the way nearly caused me to pass out from exhaustion"

"Well this training session was fun and all, but what now?" asked Danny

"Well I recently took a gander into another world and remembered that I was going to extend my influence towards it" replied Scribe0magic

"Really? What's the world?" asked Guardian Ash

"Well... it makes me a bronie... but I don't really care as this iteration of that world is far less girly than all of the others that came before it" admitted Scribe0magic sheepishly

"Bronie? What does that mean?" asked a confused Naruto

"And the world I'm talking about is MLP: Friendship is Magic" answered Scribe0magic completely ignoring Naruto

"Wait... isn't that the world full of magical ponies?" asked Danny

"Yes it is" replied Scribe0magic

"But that world is meant for little girls!" cried Danny

"True it is meant for girls, however as I said the current world deals with far more serious threats and has a pretty big draw from all demographics, not just little girls" said Scribe0magic "Like I said I'm not ashamed of it, heck I most likely fit in with my personality"

"But you're not a pony" pointed out Naruto

"So? I have the power to turn into a dragon. So turning into a different bipedal creature isn't going to give me much grief" retorted Scribe0magic

"Master, just what are your plans for this world?" asked Master Sensei

"Well I was planing on just creating a body for me to use and leave an imprint of myself behind when I have to go and deal with my duties" answered Scribe0magic "However after going over some alternate versions of that world, I've decided to pull the strings of fate and save two souls from the hate that they are suffering from"

"What two souls?" asked Naruto

Scribe0magic simply looked right at Naruto and Danny before saying "The two of you of course, both of you had to overcome great challenges to get where you are today"

"Oh I get it" said Naruto in realization "In my case I had like no friends at all and almost everyone hated me just because I had the fox sealed inside me by my father"

"Right, of course we're talking about the original you of course, things were a bit different for you" said Scribe0magic "I mean the threat your comatose mother posed to their health was a pretty big deterrent after all"

"And in my case I would have had to deal with a ton of bad press and trying to keep my parents from finding out about my secrete if they hadn't been there to see it happen in the first place" added Danny

"Correct, and that is why I'm going to pluck two alternate versions of you and drop them into Equestria so that they can learn valuable lessons that will help them heal from all of the emotional damage they've undergone" confirmed Scribe0magic with a sad frown

"And I assume that you'll turn them into ponies right master?" asked Master Sensei

"Well for Danny that's a no brainier, but in Naruto's case not so much due to the fact that he does have Kurama sealed inside him" answered Scribe0magic

"So then that version of me will become a fox then?" asked Naruto

"Possibly, although I'm pretty sure I'm going to have one heck of a time trying to convince the Hokage in letting me taking his world's Naruto from the village" answered Scribe0magic

"What about the other me?" asked Danny "Are you sure it's going to be easy to make it so that he can leave his world?"

"It's not going to be nearly as hard as trying to convince the leader of the most powerful ninja village to let the village's biggest weapon just up and leave" answered Scribe0magic with a slight frown

"Hey I gota get going I promised I'd be home for dinner" said Guardian Ash as he looked at his watch

"Go ahead, I'll let you know if I need anything" replied Scribe0magic with a shooing motion

"K bye!" called Guardian Ash as he headed inside to go to the portal room so that he can get back to his dimension

"Hey I just had a thought" said Danny

"Let me guess, if I had called up everyone connected to me and this place you'd defeat me" said Scribe0magic with a slight smirk

"Yeah that's it" admitted Danny

"Well you aren't wrong to think that" said Scribe0magic "But if everyone was here then I would have used my more powerful abilities to deal with the increased numbers, and lets not forget that I didn't go all out in our fight. After all if I had it wouldn't have lasted as long or be as much fun"

"Hey you think you could take on that Goku guy?" asked Naruto suddenly

"No" quickly answered Scribe0magic "The people in that world move way to fast for me to keep up, but if we were talking about just in terms of sheer power then I'd blow Goku out of the water with just how much more powerful I am than him. In fact the only beings that could go toe to toe with me in terms of raw power are the gods of that realm, but I have no plans on facing them seeing how I'd lose pretty quickly"

"Could I beat Goku?" asked Naruto

"Do you mean you you, or the original you?" asked Scribe0magic

"Both" replied Naruto

"Hard to say" admitted Scribe0magic "I don't really know how the original you would fair against him, so it really is hard to say who would win. Nor do I really care as I'm not going to deal with that world in any way, there are others my supervisor has that live within his personal dimension that are more than capable of taking on Goku and those who stand against him"

"Like his wife and that silver dragon that is known as 'The Defiant'?" asked Master Sensei

"Well no duh, his wife was the one who invented all forms of martial arts and the other guy can last a pretty fair amount of time against her" replied Scribe0magic sarcastically "But lets drop this conversation and get back to what we were first talking about"

"Heh, yeah we did kinda get off track there" agreed Danny sheepishly

"So how do you plan on convincing jiji into letting his world's me go to Equestra?" asked Naruto

"I'll give him the facts and allow some compromise if need be, but that world's Naruto isn't going to stay there no matter what" answered Scribe0magic "In fact to make things easier I'll make it so that certain people are there at the meeting to save sometime and hopefully make things a little easier on my end"

"Well... good luck with that" said Naruto "But I think it's going to be kinda hard to get Jiji to agree"

"Well how about me?" asked Danny "How hard wold it be to convince that world's me to go to Equestra?"

"In all honestly, not that hard" answered Scribe0magic "Especially if the situation is just right, like right after the whole Dan fiasco"

"Yeah, that would be a good time to offer something like that" agreed Danny "But what about Clockwork? Would he let you?"

"He might be the Master of Time for your reality, but he is your ghostly guardian don't forget and wants what's best for you. So most likely he'll agree to it" said Scribe0magic

"Well, I can't imagine going to another world without my friends or family, so that will pose an issue" noted Danny "And that most likely would be the case in Naruto's world as well"

"Who said that I was only going to take just them?" asked Scribe0magic "I'll allow a few others to go with to help them adjust better"

"Oh I'm sure Hinata will take you up on that offer" said Naruto with a smirk "Seeing how she has a major crush on me"

"In most alternate worlds that is true, very few break the norm on that" said Scribe0magic "Which I find highly annoying, having you get together with another girl? Fine so long it's done right, otherwise make sure you and Hinata end up with each other"

"You know I don't think Sam would really like to go to this world" said Danny

"No, she'd hate it due to how colorful it is" answered Scribe0magic "But I'm sure she'd manage once she adjusted, after tons kicking and screaming. I'm more worried about Tucker since the tech in that world is very low grade as it relies heavily on magic"

"Ouch, yeah I don't think Tucker will be very willing to go there then" said Danny

"No kidding" chuckled Scribe0magic "But if it's for you I think he'll live"

"But what about eating meat?" asked Naruto "Do ponies eat meat?"

"No, so Tucker just might not go" said Danny "Which would be a shame"

"I'd just make him a griffin or something to get around that" said Scribe0magic

"Yeah that might work..." admitted Danny "But who knows, you'll have to ask him yourself to find out"

"Good idea" agreed Scribe0magic

"Hey I need to go" said Naruto as he realized the time "So I'll see you later"

"Alright, I'll call for you if I need your help" called Scribe0magic as Naruto ran inside

"I should go two and let you get on with your plans" said Naruto

"Alright, like I told Naruto I'll let you know if I need your help" replied Scribe0magic

Once both Danny and Naruto were gone Scribe0magic noticed that Master Sensei had left as well, most likely due to an emergency back in his reality

Scribe0magic quickly checked and saw that there was a problem that needed Master Sensei's attention, but not his

"Well I better get things ready" Scribe0magic told himself "But when should I bring in those two into Ponyvill? Defiantly after I make my grand entrance otherwise ponies will get really confused. Minus Pinki Pie, that pony might even know about me just because of her fourth wall breaking and other crazy quirks"

 **############**

 **The purpose of this little series is to show some of the interactions that go on in my crystal sanctum and possibly hint at future stories or updates on old stories. It just depends on what is going on during the time of writing the chapter and what plans I currently have for my writing**

 **Please note that this is all in good fun and the interactions are between me and _all_ of the characters that are under my sphere of influence within the multiverse. I might also make a note of any interactions I might have between other authors. I will however make it a point to have reading sessions and discussions with certain characters about some of the stories that I have read and what is going on at certain points of the story**

 **Finally if you don't recognize a character then they most likely are from one of my stories that you haven't read yet, so if you want to know more about them you'll have to look for them among my stories**


	2. Chapter 2

**Scribe0magic's Crystal Sanctum**

"Hey what are you up to?" asked Guardian Ash as he walked over to Scribe0magic who was standing outside

"Looking into other worlds" replied Scribe0magic "I found a few interesting ones recently, but I've also been going over the worlds that are under my influence and seeing which ones to publish or update"

"And?" asked Guardian Ash

"Well I've made a little progress on the story where you're Arceus, and found another one where you're a latios. However it's the Narutoverse that I've been bogged down with lately" replied Scribe0magic

"How bad is it?" asked Guardian Ash

"Meh, I have the beginnings set, but not much else" answered Scribe0magic

"I see, well good luck with that" said Guardian Ash "I have training to get to, so I'll see you around"

"I know you're a little annoyed by the fact that I haven't worked on your world in a long time, but don't worry I'll get to it at some point" assured Scribe0magic

"Thanks, it has been a little annoying that people haven't been able to see more of the story of how I reached the level of skill that I do"

"As I said, I'll get back to it at some point" said Scribe0magic

With that Guardian Ash left Scribe0magic be

"Mmm... I think waiting for a little bit might prove to work better in my favor then the time that I wish to bring Naruto to Ponyvill" Scribe0magic mused to himself "Yeah, I think waiting until he has made bonds with people both within and outside of Kohona will work for me. Especially when I offer to let others come with Naruto to Equestria, perhaps even having Princess Celestia and Luna with me as back up as proof..."

Scribe0magic mused on it for a bit before deciding that this was a better plan than what he originally thought of

"Now, for that other version of Equestia that I wish to build upon..." mused Scribe0magic

Scribe0magic cut his musing short when he sensed someone enter his sanctum

"Better not be that annoying pest" growled Scribe0magic as he thought of that one Naruto under his influence that was the son of the nine tailed fox, and tended to mess with things that he shouldn't around the sanctum

"Hey Scribe0magic, how are things?" asked a raven haired, adult version of Naruto, who didn't have the famous whisker marks on his face, as he came over

Scribe0magic smirked and replied "I'm doing alright, been thinking about sending you off to assist the cannon version of you for a while though"

The raven haired Naruto burst into laughter "Hahahahaha! That's so hilarious! I love it!"

"Indeed, and it'd come as a major shock to them considering what clan you are from" agreed Scribe0magic with a grin "Right, Naruto Uchiha?"

Naruto stopped laughing and looked at Scribe0magic with a stern look and said "Now look here I am nothing like those pricks, and I never really fit in with them anyway"

"Well no duh, that's part of what makes sending you there so great" replied Scribe0magic with a deadpan look "Besides we both know that Kakashi will pay way more attention to Sasuke than to Naruto and Sakura, that's where you come in"

"So I'd be like an assistant sensei?" asked Naruto

"That and to whip Kakashi back into shape" answered Scribe0magic "You are a SS Ranked ninja in the Bingo Book after all"

Naruto smiled a bit and said "Ain't that the truth, I worked hard to get to that level"

"And you're even on equal footing with the Naruto that was a hidden genius and became half kitsune in terms of power" added Scribe0magic

"Really now?" asked Naruto who was shocked by this

"I'm not joking Naruto" replied Scribe0magic "But just know that there is one version of you that is still under wraps that's stronger than either of you"

"... are there any others that are my equals?" asked Naruto

"The one that is diving head first into the field of medicine is and the one that is also Dragonborn; as well as the brat" answered Scribe0magic "But the rest are not as strong"

"Brat?" asked Naruto as he thought about who Scribe0magic was talking about "Oh! You mean the one that's the son of the fox?"

"Yeah him, when he actually focuses that is" replied Scribe0magic "Otherwise he's weaker than you"

"Huh, that's interesting" noted Naruto

"Yes it is" agreed Scribe0magic "Now was there something you needed?"

"Not really, I just wanted to familiarize myself with this place, that's all" answered Naruto

"Just be careful, there are quite a few dangerous things I have collected on my travels locked away here" warned Scribe0magic "Some of them however I was given to safeguard and keep far away from those who would misuse them"

"Like what?" asked Naruto

"Deadra Artifacts, the Egyption God Cards, Frostmorne, Sith and Jedi Holocrons, the Millennium Items, Elder Scrolls, the Staff and Eye of Magnus, the X-Blade, the Infinity Gems, Chaos Emeralds, the Tri-Force, the Ocarina of Time, the Dark One's Dagger, the Olympian Crystal, the Blue Water, The One Ring, a few Crystal Skulls, and all the parts needed to build my own Core of Light" answered Scribe0magic "And that's only a few of the things I have locked away here"

Naruto looked on in awe as Scribe0magic named off some of the things that he has sealed away in his sanctum

"Impressive I know, but like I said I have even more locked away for safe keeping" smirked Scribe0magic when he saw Nauto's expression

"Wow, just wow" said Naruto "Do the others know about you having all of those locked up here?"

"Yes they do know" replied Scribe0magic "They were surprised and shocked as well"

"Ok well let me know when you decide to send me to go help the cannon me" said Naruto as he turned to leave "I have things I need to do"

"Will do" called Scribe0magic as Naruto headed inside

 **Can you guess where those items came from? And which ones I had collected myself, or was given to keep safe? As well as what else I might have locked away? Comment and let me know**


	3. Chapter 3

**Scribe0magic's Crystal Sanctum**

"Well what do you know, he won" noted Scribe0magic as he watched the tv screen

"About time if you ask me" said Guardian Ash

"It was a hard fight, especially since both of them had a legendary/mythical pokemon on their teams" said Scribe0magic "But the appearance of guzzlord right after the award ceremony reminds of what happened after the Kalos league ended"

"True, but I wonder what's next" said Guardian Ash

"Well after this the show is going to go through all the regions including the new one" said Scribe0magic "I think it's going to have Ash retry the old leagues or something along those lines as he continues to grow as a trainer"

"Huh, well guess we'll have to wait and see then" said Guardian Ash

"Indeed" agreed Scribe0magic "Hey by the way have you checked out that one story lately?"

"The one where I get rewarded for saving the world so many times?" replied Guardian Ash "Yeah, what about it?"

"If you were there, how well would you handle the situation?" asked Scribe0magic

"Well considering how powerful my pokemon are, on top of everything I can do" answered Guardian Ash "I'd say I would have been able to repel the invading Ultra Beasts, with some effort. There was just so many all at once that even me and my family would have a challenge stopping them"

"Right, plus you would get right to the heart of the matter and confront the legendary pantheon about what the heck is going on" added Scribe0magic

"True, very true" said Guardian Ash

"Yes well, I have to go and look into other worlds" said Scribe0magic as he got up "There's pumpkin bread in the pantry if you want some"

"Is that all you have?" asked Guardian Ash

"No, of course not, but it is the only thing I have right now that is a snack food" answered Scribe0magic "Also, I got from Sugercube Corner in Ponyvill, so you know it's going to be _goooood_ "

Guradian Ash couldn't have moved quicker and got out the pumpkin bread before he got himself a slice and wolfed it down

Scribe0magic sighed in exasperation before heading outside and heading to his teleportarium where many closed and sealed doorways to worlds linked to his sanctum where located

"Alright time to create a new doorway" Scribe0magic said to himself before expanding the room to fit the new door


	4. Chapter 4

"So, any ideas what Scribe0magic is doing?" asked Naruto

"My guess is he's looking into other worlds" said Guardian Ash "Or he could be fabercating new ones"

"From what I've seen that might be the case" said Master Sensei "He's been gathering a lot of energy in one of the rooms for something big"

"Well why don't we ask him about it then?" asked Naruto

"Ask me about what?" asked Scribe0magic as he entered the room

"Why you're storing so much energy in one of the rooms" answered Naruto

"Oh that" said Scribe0magic "I am gathering bits of various worlds to combine them into a mega crossover, but it's not ready yet"

"What!" cried Naruto in shock "You're kidding right?"

"No, the issue is what worlds to put together first" said Scribe0magic as he crossed his arms "I have most of the initial worlds already picked out, but with everything going on back home I don't have the time to put the finishing touches together"

"Oh you mean that viris going around?" asked Guardian Ash

"Yeah, that" sighed Scribe0magic "Thankfully I haven't gotten it so far, but I do feel bad for those that have fallen ill"

"It can't be as bad as they're making out right?" asked Naruto

"Eh, hard to say" answered Scribe0magic "Thing is I stay home most of the time anyway, but with people having to stay home and all the econemy has taken a massive blow"

"Yeah that's not a good thing at all" agreed Guardian Ash "Hope things get better soon"

"Pray that it does" said Scribe0magic "I am"


End file.
